1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic timepiece, particularly to a timepiece provided with a molded watch casing made of resin and incorporating a windshield, a display element and other timepiece composing parts in one.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently components of electronic timepieces, e.g. integrated circuits, crystal oscillating elements have been mass-produced to be low in cost. Assembly of these components has been extremely simplified. However in assembling the conventional electronic timepiece there are required a plate as a base plate, a bridge, a tap, a screw etc. which are not concerned with essential timepiece functions due to screw, bonding etc. for integration of the timepiece components. Therefore the number of timepiece components is increased, structures of the plate and bridge are made complicate, and its productivity is not good because of trouble in assembly.
Further the prior art watch case of the electronic timepiece is very expensive as compared with other components and its design has a large limitation.